The invention relates to detecting direction of a current flowing on a line, in particular of a bus of a test equipment.
In particular in connection with test equipment, it is often necessary e.g. to know which one of two boards is driving the bus between the boards. For that purpose, complex electrical circuits might be provided for detecting the direction of the current flowing through at least one of the lines of the bus.
FR-A-2699766 relates to the generation of a control current for an inductive load. Current measuring means for measuring the magnitude and direction of the current flowing through an electrical connection are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,260.